


Trip's Tent Trouble

by GuardianofFun



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Camping, Established Relationship, M/M, allergies as a plot device, malcolm on drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianofFun/pseuds/GuardianofFun
Summary: Who knew Phlox's antihistamine cocktail was that powerful? Probably Phlox, and definitely us. Trip's the one who has to actually take care of a very drugged up Malcolm, but it might not be all bad.





	Trip's Tent Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend when she needed fluff, I totally forgot to post it? But I hope you enjoy also please don't kill me for the amount of alliteration I... had no excuse?

“Trip… Trip… Trip!” Malcolm’s voice crept over to the engineer from the other side of the tent in a stage whisper. Trip bit down to keep himself from laughing at the sing-song tone to his voice. Malcolm would kill him for laughing, at least he would once morning rolled around. 

They were part of the team planetside on the uninhabited M class planet, that they thought had been perfectly safe. In fairness, to most of them it was - but Malcolm had managed to start wheezing and sneezing at every turn. The few other crewmen who had found themselves runny nosed from the potent pollen were good to go after a shot of antihistamines but not Malcolm, oh no.

Of course not Malcolm, Trip thought as he pressed a hand to his mouth to hide his laughter. No, Malcolm needed one of Phlox’s strange concoctions, which worked perfectly to calm the rapid sneezing, spluttering and splotches that decorated his face; but possibly worked a little too well on calming the armoury officer. As they set up camp for the night, he had joined in with the friendly banter, much to the surprise of his team, laughing along much louder than Trip had ever heard. When they sat around the fire, he fell down next to Trip, all arms and legs. The crewmen had watched in a stunned silence as he slumped against Trip, giggling to himself in a world entirely his own.

When Trip apologised and hauled Malcolm back to their tent, there was a dopey smile on Malcolm’s face. 

“Oh, are we sneaking off Mr. Tucker?” he had whispered lustfully in Trip’s ear. “Going to ravage me in the bushes are you?” Trip almost choked, and shoved the drugged man into their tent. 

“No Malcolm, you’re gonna sleep off whatever Phlox gave you, and then we’re gettin’ the shuttlepod back first thing tomorrow,” he said, gently manoeuvring Malcolm to his side of the tent. Malcolm looked over his shoulder and pouted. 

“That’s not fair, the others get to stay up!” Trip sighed. Honestly, it was like dealing with a five year old. He prodded Malcolm until he flopped onto his mattress and then crossed his arms. 

“How about I stay with you?” he offered. Malcolm nodded, patting the space next to him. 

“Come sit with me?” he asked, but his eyebrows waggled dangerously. Trip gave him a stern look, as much as he could, and shook his head. Eventually, he bundled the smaller man into his sleeping bag, flicked off the light and found his way into his own bed for the night. 

Now Trip lay, unable to sleep while Malcolm called across to him. There was almost a whiny tone to his voice.

“Triiiiip… are you asleep?” he asked and Trip had to pretend he coughed. Malcolm huffs. 

“I can tell you’re awake!” His annoyed moans were followed by some rustling, and then something heavy lands on Trip’s side. He shot upwards, hands groping to find whatever it was that had flew into his gut. Fingers find worn leather and Trip shook his head in dismay.

“Did you just throw a boot at me?” he asked into the darkness. Malcolm let out a ‘ha!’ and then floundered for a moment in search of the light. He flicked it on, shining it at Trip. 

 “So you _are_ awake,” he said, looking offended. “I’m so lonely over here,” he whinges, waving the torch at the space between them. He puts on a sad face, staring wide eyed at Trip with an exaggerated pout. Trip tries to stand his ground, staring back into those gorgeous grey eyes with steely determination. It doesn’t last long though; Malcolm could best Porthos in the puppy-dog eyes department. Luckily his boyfriend didn’t want cheese, just a hug, so he relented. Wriggling over, Trip positioned himself beside Malcolm, who threw himself at him, arms tight around Trip’s neck. Trip’s hands came up to untangle them as he lowered himself down, instead guiding them to snake around his middle. 

Malcolm let out a blissful sigh as he buried his head in Trip’s chest, arms wound tightly around Trip. “That’s better,” he murmured, and Trip glowed. They might have to visit planets full of dangerous wildlife more often if he got these cuddles out of it. With one hand resting on the small of Malcolm’s back, the other came up ever so carefully to his hair. Usually Malcolm tried to duck away when Trip came to run his hands through his dark locks, insisting it made him look ridiculous, but the dopey, drowsy and drugged up Malcolm here and now positively purred as Trip’s fingers twirled their way through his hair.  Craning his neck just so, Trip managed to reach across and press a kiss to Malcolm’s head. A happy hum rumbled in Malcolm’s chest and Trip felt it echo in his own. Warm and content, Malcolm was asleep in minutes, while Trip grinned into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> i gotta stop using Mal's allergies as plot points or something poor guy 
> 
> <3 <3 thanks for reading guys, lemme know how i did? <3 <3


End file.
